User talk:Green Fairy
Welcome Welcome to the Twilight Saga Wiki, and thank you for your edit to the User:Green Fairy page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or in the comments at the bottom of each article, or post a message on my talk page! Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! -- LuckyTimothy (Talk) 2011-04-08T22:49:04 Re:Wallpaper Hi. I have seen some of the wallpapers you have made Team-Jacob Girl and i love love love the. But she said i cant have any of hers and that if I want super cool user made wallpaper, i have to ask you. She also said you make signatures. I have seen hers and LOVE it. She has a pic and quote and colors and stuff. It's better then all the others on here. SO. I was wondering if you could pretty please make me a signature? I don't know how. Or if you dont want to you can just maybe tell me how. but thanks and please replay back to me. Bye Bye bye. Lilly Cullen 19:35, April 20, 2011 (UTC) OMG!!! I luv you!!!!!!!! LOL!! you so nice!!!! I really dont know anything about signtures but i know you make super cool ones. And I LOVE LOVE LUV pink!!! its my fav color!! And I luv Edward and Robert Pattinson!!! Totally TeamEdward!!!! what team r u???!!?!?! whats your fav color???!?!? I guess green. but maybe not. Lilly Cullen 22:03, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Re:Yo Homie. Ohhhhhh I luv it!!!!!! Why don't u like Twilight?????? why? its amazing. its cool. its great. why dont u like it? if u did like it what team would u be on? if u did like. Jacob or Edward??????? im team edward. but i still like jacob. i dont hate him im just not team jacob. so i really like this pic team jacob girl uplouded. do u like it? i do. a lot. i am happy a lot. once this reallllllllyyyy mean person on this cat wiki banded me for no resaon. how mean is that? i just told her hi. she was really mean and hurt my feelings. i like the Vampire Diaires alot. do u like it? i do. i like Harry potter too. its cool but not as much as twilight. i like Glee. do u like glee. what s ur fav color. mine is PINK. whats yours? i also like this pic: Its ashley greene. i really like her. Lilly Cullen 19:25, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Wallpapers Hey, I seen the wallpapers you made for Team-Jacob Girl and they were really good. Can you make me one? Thanks -Bells.Cullen 22:05, May 10, 2011 (UTC)Bellscullen Okay, Can you take a photo of Jacob and make it say "I will fight for you Bella, Till your heart stops beating" -Jacob Black Is this too much to ask? Thanks again, --Bells.Cullen 03:06, May 14, 2011 (UTC)Bellscullen Thanks! Thank you for my wallpaper. I love it! Thanks, Bells.Cullen 23:59, May 17, 2011 (UTC)Bellscullen I loved it so much, Would you care to make another for me? This one I would like to have a photo of Edward and Bella in the medow and say Isabella Swan, I promise to love you every moment forever, Will you marry me? I know thats not what he actually says to her. Thank you, I can't wait to see it! --Bells.Cullen 17:54, May 18, 2011 (UTC)Bellscullen Okay Thank you! Bells.Cullen 23:29, May 18, 2011 (UTC)BellsCullen Change in Wallpaper Okay so before I said I wanted a photo of Edward and Bella in the medow. So I want it to be that photo and I want it to say “I’m from a different era.Things were a lot less complicated. And if I met you back then, I would have courted you. Would’ve taken chaperoned strolls, and iced tea on the porch. I may have stolen a kiss or two but only after asking your father’s permission, I would've got down on one knee and I would’ve presented you with a ring. This is my mother’s. Isabella Swan, I promise to love you every moment forever. Would you do me the extraordinary honor of marrying me?” -Edward ﻿Cullen Okay sorry for the change, Thanks! Bells.Cullen 00:52, May 20, 2011 (UTC)BellsCullen ﻿ Re: Help! Grunny doesn't come around here much. I deleted the comment for you. -TagAlongPam (talk) 05:28, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Yo, Homie Yo Homie!!!! So i really have no idea what I want for a signature. Sorry it took me so long to replay back. I was moving in with my boyfriend and I was BUSY. And if you still want to help me with a signature. I also have seen and heard you do wallpaper also. Bells Cullen has said some stuff about it and so has team-jacob girl. Lilly Cullen 00:31, May 16, 2011 (UTC) TESTING, TESTING. Ok. I'm testing my super cool new signature. Lilly Cullen-Talk Page- 23:51, May 19, 2011 (UTC) OH YEAH BABY. It works! thanks so much! like i love you thank you. Lilly Cullen-Talk Page- 23:52, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Lilly Cullen-Talk Page- 23:52, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Lilly Cullen-Talk Page- 23:52, May 19, 2011 (UTC) A nice wallpaper Hi, I wasn't able to tell you what font I want for a signature because the webpage wasn't available but I'd like a wallpaper. Maybe a one of Renesmee with her name under... I'll think about it but can you please make me one? User: Teamcullen Another Wallpaper!!! Hey so before you said you could make a random wallpaper. Can you make a random wallpaper for me? Thanks, -Bells.Cullen 20:01, May 29, 2011 (UTC)BellsCullen Thank U!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thank you so much User:Green Fairy. Thank you for the signature and the pic of Renesmee. Thanks a lot! Mwah!!!!!Teamcullen 18:24, May 31, 2011 (UTC) My signature. Hi Green Fairy, I put the code you left me on my talkpage & put it in the signature part of my prefrences and it doesn't work. Also, Why is the font not the vampire font? http://www.fontspace.com/fz/vampire Thanks. -Bells.Cullen 22:39, June 1, 2011 (UTC)BellsCullen Wallpaper/Signature I'm not really bothered what my wallpaper looks like really, but a big no no for me is definitly Jacob and Rennesme, I just don't particulary like them. But I'm super excited about what it's going to look like, for my signiture I would like it to be really unique and based around my name (so basically just emmett)! Thank you sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo much I really appreciate and I'm looking forward to seeing it! Bye!Twilight Bless you!Okay I'd better go now coz I've been waffeling onTeamemmet 18:53, June 6, 2011 (UTC) It takes all kinds... You're certainly a funny beast - you join this wiki, but you do everything on it except dealing with its main topic... no edits on the main pages, few comments on it, but a number of signatures and of pretty wallpapers. I guess that a honeypot attracts all kinds of butterflies... 21:53, June 8, 2011 (UTC) RE Thanks very much! You're right. I didn't join this wiki to edit, but mostly for advertizing purposes. I go from place to place, adding colour to signatures and getting to knowp eople who may tell others about me. Green Fairy 22:05, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Signature! Hi I`m Mrs.Volterra 13:15, June 9, 2011 (UTC), and I was wondering if you could create a signature for me. Nothing too fancy, either solid light blue or dark blue. Really, I`ll be happy with anything. Thankyou. Also, Its great that you do this 4 people. I know they really appreciate it. Mrs.Volterra 13:15, June 9, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Signatures! I love it! Thankyou, that was quick! Sorry to be picky, I changed my mind. How about Kunsler Script or something cursivey? Thanks again!!! Mrs. Volterra 15:29, June 9, 2011 (UTC) PS I am getting a new laptop soon, so later Ill ask about wallpapers. PPS Wanna be friends?﻿ Wallpapers! OK, I love my signature! ﻿So now I`ll ask for a wallpaper. Here are the major things I`d like to have: *Felix *Possibly Demetri *Main features on right *Dark backround *Just faces, no bodies Thanx so much! Mrs. Volterra 16:28, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Wallpaper Can you make me a new wallpaper? Maybe of Bella, Edward & Renesmee? BELLSCULLEN18:39, June 9, 2011 (UTC)BellsCullen THANKING YOU!!! OH...GREEN FAIRY i wanted to thank u really i whole-heartedly thank u for amking my siGNnature so beautifully and helping me.................... thank you ... once again Truly krashley re:pic hi...green fairy ......just thought 2 post some pics on ur talk page (though ur pics r much more superior 2 mine)still....HOPE U LIKE IT:-) kRASHLEY Okay, I put in 6. Does it look any smaller? Bells.Cullen 23:31, June 12, 2011 (UTC)BellsCullen Also, Did you get my message about the wallpaper? Thanks! Bells.Cullen 23:31, June 12, 2011 (UTC)BellsCullen Thanx! Oh my God! Its amazing! My laptop comes in in less than a week, and I know what the wallpaper will be. Seriously, I was imagining what it could possibly look like, and I wasnt sure if it would be easy to create. It goes above and beyond anything I expected. Thank you so much for both a spectacular wallpaper and a awesome signature! Mrs. Volterra 01:21, June 13, 2011 (UTC) AGREED!!! FIRSTLY............thank u and as i proceed i must say ur first idea is is better cuz the 2n wud take time and also it wud be a tough job 4 u ...so it wud be gud 2 chat we we r the only active users ...what do u think??? KRASHLEY.. Signiture(sorry can't spell) yeah sure what colours do you have i would like something like a purple?or blue? or you could choose one if you want thanks x Teamemmet 15:02, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Ermm.... i like #0066CC and #850AFF thank you :) Teamemmet 15:15, June 13, 2011 (UTC) I've tryed but i don't get it when it comes to that add page it won't let me put the code in help! Teamemmet 19:05, June 13, 2011 (UTC) No it won't work it's this new editing thing i think Teamemmet 19:30, June 13, 2011 (UTC) It will work on other wikis without this new thingy i tried Teamemmet 19:31, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Can you plz make me a whole new signature ? Can you maybe make a random one 4 me ? I hav no idea what I want for a different one. Thanks! Bells.Cullen 20:58, June 14, 2011 (UTC)Bellscullen Colours for my profile. Here are the two colors I would love for my profile. My story: FF33CC. My quotes: 003DF5. Thank you so very much and have a good day. :) Team-Jacob Girl "I'm betting on Alice" 23:15, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Cullen Wallpaper Hi! So I've been wondering if you can make me a Cullen Wallpaper. I saw it in a dream once that this guy had a key ring with a picture of the Cullens on it. So here's what I'd like it to look like: It should be a pic of the Cullens like that one of User:Bellscullen that says: "Do I dazzle you", and the background I'd like it to be a misty, grey forest and on the right hand side (please place the Cullens left) please put a pic of the Cullen symbol please. And just add maybe if you'd want to add abit of glitter to the trees but if you think it won't look nice rather not add it. Can you please make me ths wallpaper. Thanks! Teamcullen 15:15, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Hi/Signature Hello. I was wondering if you could make me a signature. Or tell me how. Please. Every one with an amazing signature says to come to you. I really love Team-Jacob Girl's signature. She has her user name then a photo then a quote. It's very cool and classy. She said that made it for her. Thanks. Bye. May Day Girl 00:00, June 29, 2011 (UTC) signature Hello. Well, I have put a lot of thought into what I want it to look like. I don't want anything really crazy or big. I want to be like Team-Jacob Girl. She has a lot of good opinions and she is pretty nice about debating people. And she has a really cool profile. I don't know if you have looked at it, but she has she favorite quotes, her story of how she got into Twilight, and ''lots ''of photos. So I sort of want a signature that will look like hers. I have asked her if it's okay if I can have a signature that looks somewhat like hers and she said yes. But I don't really have a true idea of what I want. My favorite colors is lime green and I really enjoy the Cullens. My favorite part of all the movies is the Cullen/baseball sence. I really like the quote "And so the lion fell in love with the lamb. " by Edward Cullen. May Day Girl 23:57, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Hello. I did some looking around and I found this photo. I like it a lot. Maybe there is a way you can use it in my signature. Maybe. I don't know how all that stuff works. Anyway, thanks. Bye. :) May Day Girl 23:20, July 1, 2011 (UTC) signature No problem. I thought it would take like a month or something. You are very fast! I think I got it to work. This is a test message. [[User:May Day Girl|May Day Girl35px[[User talk:May Day Girl|